Hot Pants
Uma participante da Steel Ball Run, Hot Pants é uma frame|Hot Pantsjovem moça que está participando da corrida disfarçada de homem. Sua habilidade é grande, tanto que conseguiu até o 1º lugar em um estágio, mas seu principal objetivo não é a corrida e sim achar as 'partes do corpo'. Suas razões e seu passado estão conectados ao stand "Civil War". APARÊNCIA Hot Pants é uma mulher de altura acima da média e magra. É implícito que ela é bastante andrógena; intencionalmente passando por um homem até que ela seja descoberta. PERSONALIDADE Hot Pants é um agente dedicada do Vaticano. Ela tem um forte investimento religioso na segurança das Peças do Saint Corpse. Uma antiga freira, ela revela mais tarde que ela abriga a sensação de um pecado poderoso, tendo sacrificado seu irmão mais novo para escapar de um urso. HABILIDADES Artigo principal: Cream Starter O Stand de Hot Pants é Cream Starter, um dispositivo de spray de aerosol para mão, gerando carne, permitindo distorcer e estender o corpo e curar feridas. SINOPSE História Quando ela era mais nova, ela foi buscar nozes com seu irmão. Atacados por um urso-galhardo, eles se esconderam em uma fenda de rocha. Feridos e assustados, Hot Pants empurrou seu irmão para fora da fenda - salvando-se ao preço de sua vida. As pessoas em sua cidade natal eram muito gentis com ela e seus pais depois do "trágico acidente", mas Hot Pants tornou-se incapaz de suportar o fardo da verdade em torno da morte de seu irmão. Ela deixou sua casa e se juntou a um convento na Itália, tornando-se uma freira na esperança de ganhar perdão de Deus e de seu irmão. Steel Ball Run Quarta Etapa Hot Pants aparece pela primeira vez no início do quarto estágio da corrida, tendo terminado primeiro no terceiro estágio. Logo ela encontra Johnny e Gyro, acusando-os de ter matado uma vaca que ela estava especialmente pastando no curso. Ela acaba atacando-os usando Cream Starter, impedindo-os de atacar cobrindo as mãos e os rostos com o "spray de carne" de seu Stand. Johnny a convence de que eles não eram responsáveis pela morte da vaca, e ela lembra o efeito de seu Stand. Ela se recusa a pedir desculpas por culpá-los porque comeram carne da carcaça, depois galopa para caçar o verdadeiro culpado. No entanto, eles se reencontram mais cedo do que o esperado, pois todos os três ficam presos no pomar em torno da cabana de Ringo Roadagain. Eles testemunham o confronto entre ele e Gaucho e acabam decidindo que terão que matar o Ringo para continuar. Enquanto Johnny e Ringo falam, Hot Pants ataca a escada com Cream Starter, cortando a mão. Infelizmente, ele rebobina o tempo e reverte o dano, evitando o ataque quando acontece uma segunda vez e atirando a mão de Hot Pants. Ele e Johnny então se envolvem em um tiroteio, o que Johnny aparentemente perde, e Ringo incapacita Hot Pants, atirando-se também. Depois que Gyro derrota Ringo, ele e Johnny usam o Cream Starter para preencher as feridas de Hot Pants. Johnny, então, descobre inadvertidamente que a calça quente inconsciente é uma mulher quando ele verifica seu peito para ver se ela ainda está respirando. Depois da corrida Hot Pants cai fora da corrida em sua sexta etapa para prosseguir as Peças de cadáveres. Ela conhece Lucy Steel, que quer dar as partes do cadáver para Gyro e Johnny após sua briga com Blackmore. Ela dá a Lucy um pouco de spray de carne do Cream Starter para mudar sua aparência para infiltrar-se no composto de Valentine. Ela diz a Lucy como reunir as partes do cadáver usando um dos olhos do cadáver. Depois que Lucy é descoberta e acaba matando Scarlet, Hot Pants entra no composto para ajudá-la e luta contra Mike O. e seu Stand Tubular Bells. Depois de pulverizá-lo com Cream Starter, ela faz com que Mike O. mate-se acidentalmente ao encher-se de ar. Antes de fugir, ela tropeça o rosto de Lucy como Scarlet para que pareça que Lucy foi a única que morreu. Mais tarde, ela é vista por Gyro e Johnny acelerando em direção a uma igreja. Quando Gyro entra na igreja, ela se disfarça de freira (Gyro não sabe que ela é mulher nesse momento). Johnny entra na igreja também, e quando Gyro sai para encontrar Hot Pants, Johnny revela a Hot Pants que ele conhece seu verdadeiro gênero. Pela primeira vez, ela quebrou em lágrimas quando ela diz a Johnny que suas Peças de Cadáver foram tomadas por alguém. Naquele momento, seu irmão falecido aparece em seu corpo devido ao Civil War. Ela diz que a culpa a seguiu até quando ela colecionou Peças de cadáveres, mesmo quando ela se tornou freira em sua cidade natal. Ela diz a Johnny que corra, pois a memória da morte de seu irmão quase a consome. Depois que Axl Ro é morto, ela é absolvida de seus pecados (pelo menos fisicamente) e é deixada por Gyro & Johnny. Morte SPOILER!!! Hot Pants, depois de tentar sufocar Diego, se junta com ele para tirar o cadáver do presidente. A dupla, depois de apanhar o trem que Valentine está em frente, luta contra os muitos clones de Funny Valentine produzidos pela D4C. Após a morte de Diego, Hot Pants embarca no trem que segura a Lucy Steel. Ela está maravilhada sobre o mosaico das Peças de cadáveres no corpo de Lucy. No entanto, o Stand de Lucy, Ticket to Ride, finalmente toma forma e o Presidente manipula o Stand para seu próprio uso. Hot Pants é o primeiro a ser vítima da habilidade do Stand quando D4C tem múltiplos insetos e uma moldura de janela é absorvida sob sua pele, puncionando seu coração e quase a matando. Isso faz Hot Pants voar para fora do trem em movimento e cair no chão, onde ela perece. DADOS DA CORRIDA Curiosidade * Ela fala de uma maneira muito masculina (até mais que Gyro e Johnny) em japonês, o que ajuda a convencer as pessoas de que é um homem. * Seu nome, "Hot Pants" é escrito ホット・パンツ em japonês. A pronúncia da parte パンツ( pants ) em japonês também pode ser entendida como "pantsu"( calcinha ), o que gera uma piadinha que reflete a personagem. * Diferente de grande parte dos personagens de Jojo como Jolyne e Anasui, Hot Pants parece muito mais frágil atualmente que em sua primeira aparição. * A revelação de seu verdadeiro gênero é uma homenagem a obras como Shakespeare in Love ou Rose of Versailles. Categoria:Personagens da Parte VII